Grey Rose
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Umehito Nekozawa had never fallen in love with anyone before. But when a new boy joins the host club, will Nekozawa be able to restrain himself to the darkness of his Black Magic Club? And will he be able to heal this new boy's scars? NekozawaXOC
1. Kyori Ootori

A/N: Hoorah! My very first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic! *triumphant fanfare* And here to assist me is the lovely HARUHI FUJIOKA! My co-host!

Haruhi: Love the pun.

Thank you.

Haruhi: That was sarcasm.

Now, Haruhi, the disclaimer and the reasons for the rating?

Haruhi: The authoress owns nothing except her OC and the plot. Kimiko Hitachiin is her friend, hirumasbabysis' OC. This fanfic is rated M for adult terms and themes, possible coarse language, and perverted little girls. More reasons MAY occur.

Hunny: No flames, Haru-chan produces enough of them when Tama-chan makes her mad.

LET THE CARNAGE BEGIN! (Just kidding, no carnage)

Grey Rose - Chapter 1: Kyori Ootori

Umehito Nekozawa's POV

"Oh, Kyori, could you come over here for a minute?" I heard Ootori call at one of the other hosts.

"'Kyori?' Did they get _another_ new host?" I asked out loud to practically nothing. I cracked the door open, and peeked out just a little bit. I made it so that the light just _barely_ missed me.

The newest addition to the Host Club didn't look that much different from Ootori. The only differences were that his hair was almost as long as mine, and his glasses kept falling completely off his face as they had just done.

"Oh crap… Kyouya, my glasses fell off again… I can't see, do you see them?" He asked, moving his hands along the floor frantically looking for his glasses.

"Oh dear. Kyori, you really should get those fitted better." Ootori pointed out.

"AHA! I found you." He picked them up and placed them on his rather feminine face. He gasped as he picked up what I just now realized I was missing. "Whose puppet is this? It's adorable! Is it a cat, Kyouya-sama?"

I stared at Belzenef in the boy's hand. How on earth did Belzenef end up in the Host Club? "Uh-" I began before covering my mouth with my hand.

The new host looked over at me with his head cocked to the side. "Oh, is this yours, Nekozawa-senpai?" He asked. How did he know who I was? "He's really cute." Kyori walked over to me and held Belzenef out to me with the utmost care. "I'm terribly sorry you had to find him like this." I took him from the feminine black-haired boy gently. "Oh?" He brushed the back of his hand against my bright blond hair before using it to take my Belzenef-free hand. "Why is someone with such bright facial features hanging around in such a dark room?" Without letting go, he stepped back a little. "Come on out here."

I quickly drew my hand back into the darkness of my Black Magic Club. "I-I can't. The light will sting."

He looked at the ground and reached into his blue uniform jacket. "I see." Kyori returned his gaze to me as he pulled a grey rose out of his jacket, took my hand once more, and placed the odd-colored flower gently on my head as the boy slowly let my hand slide out of his grasp. "Take care, then." He returned to his clients as I closed the door and took the peculiar-colored rose off my head.

"How odd. He seems to have taken a liking to me. But if he was that way, would he be entertaining women?"

Later…

I had my cloak and wig on as I walked the long halls of Ouran Academy, heading back to my Black Magic Club from my classes. I had to walk through the Host Club to get there, so I couldn't help but overhear Kyori and his clients.

"Is it true that you're Kyouya's itoko, Kyori-kun?" A girl with brown hair asked him.

"Yes, that's true." He replied simply.

"Is it also true that you're living with Kyouya?" A girl with black hair inquired.

He sighed heavily. "Yes, that's also true."

"You sound so sad…" The brunette stated.

"…I only live with my cousins because even though I inherited _my_ parents' _zaibatsu_, I can't hope to live on my own." Then he took one of the girls' hands and kissed it. "But if one of you ladies came to live with me, I'd be more than happy to move."

"Kyori?" I asked.

Said host looked at me, blushed, then looked away. "Yes, Nekozawa-senpai?"

"I was wondering if you could help me out with some homework after school today. I haven't been doing too well in math at all."

I heard him chuckle, and before I knew it, he had my Belzenef-free hand in one hand, and a grey rose in the other, which he held under my nose so I could inhale its sweet scent. "But of course. Any request, even if not from a client, will be accepted, senpai." His voice was so loving, so sweet, so caressing… I could've sworn he was female from the way he treated me.

Across my nose felt warm when he kissed my cheek. His lips were soft against the side of my face. "Eeeeeeeeeee!" I heard his clients squeal.

Ootori came up to us and pulled Kyori back. "Kyori Ootori, what have I told you about treating men like women?" He asked.

"To…leave it to Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Yes. Nekozawa-senpai, I believe you and Kyori here were never properly introduced. Kyori is our newest member, and he takes after a mix of Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. At times, he even acts like me as well. I warn you now, he treats everyone who asks him something as a client, as you have just recently experienced."

"I'll stop by your mansion after school, Nekozawa-senpai." Kyori's clients seemed to squeal at nearly every word he said to me. I nodded as I gulped and quickly escaped to my Black Magic Club, pressing my back against the door once I was on the other side and it had closed. I threw my cloak and wig off as I marched toward a mirror- with the only thing enabling me to see my reflection being the dim candlelight. I saw bright red across my nose.

How could I be blushing because of a boy?

A/N: Ah well, that was nice start!

Haruhi: If you say so.

Hunny: Read and Review, everybody!


	2. Beauty

A/N: Well, here's chapter two! I don't really know if this is gonna be a good fic or not, I'm debating…

Hunny: You'll do great, Kel-chan!

Thanks, Hunny-senpai. Haruhi?

Haruhi: The authoress owns nothing but her OC and the plot. Kyori is her OC and any of the other OCs belong to either hirumasbabysis or Demonyokokuramafan. This fic is rated M for suitable reasons and if you don't like OCs you really shouldn't read anything by kuramaskumitsukiyama (the authoress) except for her fic "Bad Boy." But that fic is not for yaoi and songfic haters.

Thank you for that announcement, Haruhi. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Grey Rose - Chapter 2: Beauty

Kyori's POV

I slowly approached the Nekozawa mansion later that day with my school bag in hand. I hadn't changed out of my school uniform because I hadn't gone home. I really never wanted to. Not since that time with Tamaki. My face felt sore just thinking about it…

I pushed that thought aside as I rang the doorbell. I waited for a response as I began to think about other things. What would I do about _my_ Zaibatsu? With my parents gone and no siblings, I had to take care of the business myself. And I'm not exactly what my father or uncle ever wanted me to be…

"Mr. Ootori?" I heard a voice ask. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the maid. "Am I correct?"

I nodded. "Yes, miss. I am Kyori Ootori." I answered.

"The master told us he was expecting you to come by when he got home. Please come in." She stepped back and let me inside Nekozawa-senpai's home.

"Where is Nekozawa-senpai now, miss?"

She pointed up a flight of stairs. "He's down the hall up that flight of stairs. Allow me to show you to his room."

"Of course. It would be rude of me to wander the halls of someone else's home without permission. And besides, I'd have no clue where I was going."

"That's true." She made a motion with her hand telling me to follow her, and I did. She led me up the flight of stairs and I stopped to look at the portrait of senpai.

"This is Nekozawa-senpai?" I pointed to the portrait.

"Yes, that's him. It's so upsetting that he has to walk around in a cloak and wig."

"Why is that?" I was suddenly interested. Nekozawa-senpai was a mystery to me, and I wanted to learn more. "That he has to wear them?"

She looked at me and sighed. "It is believed that Master Umehito is possessed by the darkness, and cannot survive in brightly lit places."

I suddenly remembered earlier today. _"I- I can't. the light will sting."_

Light hurts him. No wonder he wouldn't come out.

"I see. Um, shall we..?"

"Oh!" She continued down the hall and I followed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I was the one who got distracted." I waved my hand in dismissal even though I knew she wasn't looking. It was habit of mine.

She stopped at a door and knocked on it. "Master Umehito?" She waited a few minutes for a response before knocking again. "Master Umehito?"

"Um, I can come back later…" I went to turn around and when I did, I heard a crash. I turned around and that crazy maid had broken down the door. "I'll pay for that since I was the one you went to all that trouble for…"

"Master- Oh." She hadn't heard a word I'd said. I shook my head at her stupidity, and walked into Nekozawa-senpai's room where the maid had burst in. "He's asleep. He always was a heavy sleeper…"

"I'll come back tomorrow, miss." I looked at the blond Russian lying on his bed and my face saddened. His golden hair was draped over parts of his face, which made me jealous. That he could show himself for what he really was if he wanted to was a nice liberty.

"W-well, alright then. Good bye, Mr. Ootori."

"I'll have someone come fix the door." I left the home of the Nekozawas and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed a number quickly and slammed the phone against my ear.

"Hewwo?" A little girl's voice answered.

"Oh, hey Kimiko. Are Hikaru and Kaoru there?" I asked.

"M-m. Not yet. They said the were going to Tamaki's. Did you need my Onii-tans?"

I sighed. "Somewhat. I guess I can talk to them when I see them tomorrow at school. Thanks anyways, Kimi."

"No pwobwem. I'w teww Hikawu and Kaowu you cawed."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye-bye!" I hung up the phone and slammed it into my school bag. "Damn it… I guess I have to go to hell anyways…"

Later…

"Kyori!" My uncle yelled. "Where have you been?"

I turned to look at him and hung my head. "I-I was over at Nekozawa-senpai's home helping him with some homework, sir."

"He didn't find out, did he?"

I gasped. "N-no, sir. He- he was asleep, so I never got the chance to talk to him or for anything to happen."

He scanned me with suspicious eyes. "Very well, then. Go take a shower and go to your room. I'll have Kyouya come get you when it's time for dinner."

"Y-yes, sir."

"And stop stuttering!"

I stood up as straight as I could. "Yes sir! Gomen nasai!"

"Go."

I walked away and to my room and dug out some clothes once I closed the door and went to my enormous closet. A pair of jeans, and a black long-sleeve shirt. I didn't really care what I wore.

I went into the bathroom in my room which was the only one I could use for a reason. I threw the clothes I had on aside, took my glasses off and stepped into the warm water. It felt like rain hitting my face, and it made me feel calmer. When I was done, I stepped onto the carpet of the bathroom floor, put on my glasses, fell to my knees, and glared at my unclothed body in the tall full-body mirror. The body I was born with that my father and uncle never liked. But why did they take it out on me? I can't help how I was born. It wasn't my fault. Why did I have to suffer in silence and sometimes even pain because of the body I was born with? If there was someone to blame, I would've made them suffer a long time ago! Somehow the mirror failed to fog, much to my dismay, and for the longest time I stared maliciously…

At the cut, beaten, and scarred female body in the mirror.

A/N: That went well…

Haruhi: Much better than the last chapter, I think.

Thanks.

Hunny: Please Read and Review, everybody!


	3. Hidden

A/N: Are you all ready for the cure to the cliffhanger of chapter 2?

Haruhi: Maybe we'll never know except by reviews.

Exactly! So I hope you've all been listening to Hunny-senpai! Haruhi?

Haruhi: The authoress owns nothing except for her OC Kyori and the plot of the fic. Kimiko belongs to hirumasbabysis, and any other OCs most likely belong to Demonyokokuramafan. She has permission to use them. Rated M for good reasons. (Ex: the very end of chapter 2)

Onward!

Grey Rose- Chapter 3: Hidden

Kyori's POV

I glared at my naked body in the mirror and debated smashing the glass to bits. My cloudy grey eyes met themselves in the fragile glass. I looked away from it to keep myself from getting violent, and put on my clothes after drying off.

I was about to leave the bathroom, but I had a different, not very good idea.

I picked up the mirror by the frame and smashed it against the wall, accidentally causing some of the glass to cut through my sleeves and slice open my skin. I cried out in mental and physical agony and fell to my knees, my arms scraping against the remains of broken glass on the mirror's frame, which only caused me to scream and lash out, throwing the frame into the bathtub.

Soon, my arms were a bloody mess, and so was my shirt and the upper halves of my jeans.

Kyouya must have heard me scream on his way here, because he ran into the bathroom and helped me up. "Kyori! Oh no… I told the maids a mirror was a bad idea for you… I knew this would happen sooner or later…"

**KYOUYA'S POV**

For once, I was panicking. I looked around the blood-covered bathroom at the mess Kyori had made out of anger at herself. The poor girl had such a dark life. I rushed out of the room and ran to my father. "Too-san!" I yelled.

"What now, Kyouya?" He snapped, pissed off as usual.

"It's Kyori!"

"What's wrong with that disgrace now?"

"She needs a doctor!"

He stiffened and glared at me. "You should know how to get her one!"

My lips pulled back from my teeth. "Why am I the only one who gives a shit about her?"

"Because to the rest of us, she's nothing but a disgrace. And you need to focus more on school and less on that cousin of yours."

"She's your niece, too!" Soon after I had said that, I felt a large pain in my face as I fell to the floor.

"Just go, Kyouya!"

I stood up and jerked myself in the opposing direction of my father. I whipped out my cell phone and got one of our family's doctors to on the line. I explained what happened, and at first he said he didn't have the time to deal with someone like Kyori, but that's nothing a threat to fire him wouldn't fix.

I snapped my phone shut as I entered where I'd found Kyori bleeding in the first place. She had collapsed on the floor, and she didn't seem to be able to move. "Kyori! Kyori, can you hear me?" I asked.

Her hand twitched, which was a good sign.

"Master Kyouya." I heard the doctor say from behind me. Then he gasped when he saw Kyori. "What did you say happened?"

I pointed to the broken mirror frame in the bathtub. "She destroyed the mirror in a fit of rage."

"So she did it to herself."

"ON ACCIDENT! NOW HELP HER, OR I SWEAR I'LL-!"

He gulped. "Alright, alright I'm helping her. Give her here. I'll have to ask you to wait outside."

"Fine, just fix this, or so help me…" I walked into Kyori's room and looked around it. I wasn't in her room very often, no one was. It seemed rather bland, and just like what you would expect from a rich person. It didn't reflect her at all. If her room reflected her soul, it would be red and grey. Grey for her saddened heart and dark past, and red for her rage. She was treated rather unfairly by everyone in the family and the business but me. She was considered a link broken off the chain. Never before had the first and only born been female, so her parent's Ootori _zaibatsu_ will belong to her husband if she chooses to marry, and it's power will be taken from our family. I didn't see how it was right to treat her so unfairly over power and wealth.

Everyone in the host club knows she's female over a freak accident where she tripped over her kimono during one of our themes after all the clients had gone, and it had come off. Except Tamaki. Tamaki had found out in middle school when he had been shoved into her chest by a couple of morons who thought it would be funny to shove Kyori's back into my chest, and Tamaki's face into hers. Tamaki still feels awkward over that, as does Kyori.

And after that incident, she was beaten. She's beaten in several different ways when people find out she's really a girl. And then cuts come from herself or if she smashes mirrors. Her body is scarred, and that's why she _always_ wears long sleeves and pants, even when she's at the beach, she never touches the water.

"Ky…Kyou…ya…" I heard Kyori whimper as she limped over to me.

"Kyori, take it easy. Don't strain yourself. Now come on, let's find you some pajamas, and I'll have one of the maids bring your dinner to you. You need to rest."

"Gomen…"

"It's alright, it's not like you meant to hurt yourself. I'll be back later." I began to walk out, but she grabbed my shirt weakly. "Kyori?"

"P…promise…Kyou-sama?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

I smiled and put my hand on top of her head "Promise."

"O…kay…"

Later…

"And why the hell not?" I practically screamed at the maid I was talking to.

"Your father told us not to." She whimpered.

"I knew it… Fine, I'll do it myself!" I was not pleased with my father. I got some food for Kyori, and I made sure it was something she liked. She was rather fond of anything with squid in it, so I just dug up some squid onigiri and chocolate-coated dango. She didn't eat much anyways.

I made my way to Kyori's room, only to meet a nurse outside of it. Thank god, it was the nurse that was nice to Kyori: Katsumi. "Oh thank god, Kyouya-sama, she's been asking for you."

"Alright." Katsumi opened the door, and I followed her in.

"Kyori, he's here."

**KYORI'S POV**

"Kyou-sama..?" I asked. I was confused. Kyouya said he would have a maid bring me some food, but he's doing so.

"Too-san's being unfair to you again, I'm afraid…" He said. That's Kyouya for you. I swear, sometimes, I think he _can_ read minds… "I hope this is sufficient. I know you don't eat much…"

"It's…fine…" He came over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. He handed me an onigiri and I bit into it slowly. I like to savor my food because I usually end up missing meals. And while I was eating, Kyouya started talking.

"Do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?"

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I'll…be fine… I just need some…rest is all…" I studied his face for a little and gasped. "Kyouya…did Oji-sama…hit you again?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. You never know when the twins will pull something. Oh, and how did helping Nekozawa-senpai turn out?"

I sighed. "He was asleep…so I tried calling…Hikaru and Kaoru…Kimiko said they weren't home…so I came back to hell…"

"This place_ is _like hell for you, isn't it?" He asked, handing me some dango.

"Pretty…much…"

"I don't wanna know how Takako is going to react if she sees your cuts…"

And it was then when I realized that there would be quite a few difficulties at Ouran Academy tomorrow…

A/N: Ah, smell that?

Haruhi: Smell what? The blood, the dango, or the onigiri?

No, the scent of another finished chapter!

Haruhi: Right…

Hunny: Read and Review, please! *huggles Usa-chan*


	4. Revealed

A/N: And chapter 4!

Haruhi: Maybe you should cut out the lame author's notes and just get on with it.

Nu!

Haruhi: The authoress owns nothing but her OC and the nurse Katsumi who doesn't really count as an OC. Kimiko belongs to hirumasbabysis, and Takako belongs to Demonyokokuramafan.

ONWARD!

Grey Rose- Chapter 4: Revealed

Kyori's POV

"Hey, Tamaki." I called to said blond.

He turned to look at me before he spoke. "There you are, Kyori! I was starting to get worried there." He stated. Then he gasped at my arms. "What happened? MAMA! AUNTIE'S ARMS ARE COVERED IN BANDAGES! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?"

"Relax, Tamaki. I just went into another fit."

Tamaki's violet eyes were filled with fear. "Y-you mean… like when I found out?"

"Yes, I smashed another mirror because my uncle yelled at me."

"He really doesn't treat you fairly, does he?"

"Nope."

"YORI-CHAN!" Hunny-senpai yelled playfully from behind me before football tackling me into the ground.

Unfortunately, I landed on my arms. I cried out in agony from the pain in my them, and almost everyone in the club, especially the clients, ran over to me. I hated being the center of attention. I hated it when people treated me differently just because something happened, even in a situation like this. "Takai!" I heard Tamaki yell.

Soon, the brown-haired "boy" who reminded me so much of "his" cousin, came over to me and helped me up. "Kyori? Are you alright?" Takai asked.

I merely shook my head. "Kyouya already told you, I presume?"

Takai nodded. "Yeah. Come on, let's get you out of here. Oh!"

"T-Taka-chan..?" I looked at where "he" was looking -at my arms- and gasped. Everything had reopened, and blood began to drip on the Host Club floor.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" Was I hearing right? Did Takako Fujioka say she saw Nekozawa-senpai?

"Takai, let me take her."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

I felt Takako let go of me, and a new pair of hands took my shoulders. "Kyori-kun, what happened?" He asked.

"It's nothing to be concerned about, Nekozawa-senpai. Just get me to the nurse's office." I told him, holding my sloshing stomach in place with my arms. I was definitely going to be sick.

"Which one?"

"Miss Katsumi."

"Alright, come on."

**UMEHITO NEKOZAWA'S POV**

I rushed Kyori to the nurse's office as fast as I possibly could, as I had just now noticed that I had forgotten my cloak and wig. The sunlight from the windows stung against the skin on my face and hands, but I knew I had to get him help.

"Nurse Katsumi!" I yelled in a panic when I entered said Nurse's office.

"Mr. Nekozawa, what are you doing here and without at least your cloak?" She asked, then she saw Kyori. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have let him come to school today. Just sit him down and go back to your free period. I'll take care of everything."

"No, I'd like to stay. To make sure he's alright."

"…Oh, alright. But stay in that dark room over there. The light isn't good for you, you know." I did as I was told and twiddled my fingers before taking Belzenef out of my jacket. I wondered why being around Kyori was always so awkward. I was snapped out of thought by a scream, and I knew it was Kyori.

I rushed to the changing curtain where he was. "Kyori-kun? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I just fell over again… I just need to…get up…" He said. Then I heard him curse lowly along with something like 'although, I can't get up.'

"Kyori, do you need help getting up?"

"Sort of… But I can do it, don't worry…" Then I heard him cry out in pain again.

"Kyori, I'm coming in there to help you."

"No, Nekozawa-senpai-"

But what I saw on the other side of the curtain was not at all what I'd expected.

**KYORI'S POV**

I covered up my chest as best as I could with my shirt which was right under me. At least my chest hadn't been completely uncovered, but I still wanted my shirt to help out a bit. However, the rest of my bruised and scarred fragile female body until where my pants started on my hips was clearly visible.

"Ky-Kyori?" Nekozawa-senpai asked before kneeling down next to me. "I can't believe I never realized… you're a girl?"

I nodded weakly and I felt ashamed and embarrassed. And for him to see me half-naked and covered in scars was even worse… My face felt hot and I buried it in one of my arms. "Just go." I whimpered.

"And these scars… Kyori, what's happened to you? You being a girl aside, these look like they'd hurt. What did you get into?"

"Go." I curled into a tight ball and tried my best not to look at his perfection. "Nekozawa-senpai, please."

"Mr. Nekozawa, I told you to-" Katsumi began as she came in the curtain. "What happened here?" I saw her shoot a death glare at Nekozawa-senpai before I hid my face again.

"Katsumi, tell him to go. I merely fell over…he didn't do anything. Tell him to go back to free period and send Kyouya."

"She's right. Go get Kyouya."

Nekozawa-senpai left, and I uncurled myself. "I should prepare for another beating, Katsumi. I know what's coming."

Later…

Kyouya came into the nurse's office with a bag which I assumed had another uniform or some boy's clothing in it later that day. "Kyori?" He asked.

"In here." I called, somewhat muffled by my arm in front of my face. I had refused to get up off the floor.

Kyouya entered the curtain changing room and got on his knees. "Nekozawa-senpai found out, huh?"

"Oji-sama will find out sooner or later…"

"Just let me take care of that." I looked at him suspiciously as I took the clothing he brought from him.

At Home Later That Day…

**KYOUYA'S POV**

Kyori's agonized crying could be heard even outside of her room. I hated it when this happened, and we were in middle school last time. Father had taken it upon himself to beat her again this time. I wasn't sure if he beat her with something or just hit her with his fists. Nor did I desire to know.

Father came out of Kyori's room with a baseball bat in hand, an I glared at him. He beat her with a baseball bat. "Too-san, this is not acceptable, and I will not stand for it anymore!" I yelled at him, only for it to rebound in the form of a metal baseball bat hitting my gut.

"Know your place, boy." He spat.

As soon as he was gone, I got up and walked into Kyori's room. "Power-hungry bastard…" I said it quietly so that Kyori couldn't hear. "Kyori? Can you hear me?"

I walked over to her bedside and looked down at her. Her glasses were broken, and she was covered in her own blood. And when she started coughing, the only thing you saw was blood.

I sat down next to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Shh, Kyori. Calm down, itoko-kun."

All I heard from her for the rest of the night was crying. I never left her room, and I never left her alone. Eventually, Takako came by, and gasped when she saw Kyori's condition. "Is this what Tamaki was talking about when he said she was punished each time someone found out?"

I nodded. "Too-san is cruel when it comes to gaining or losing power."

"The poor girl. And whatever happened to Nekozawa-senpai? What did he do?"

"Nekozawa-senpai went home, and that's all I know. Other than the fact that the Hitachiin children were going to investigate." I smirked.

"Oh boy…"

A/N: Ouch…

Haruhi: You think?

Hunny: Read and Review, please!


	5. Apology

A/N: Well, I finally got off my lazy ass from playing computer games and started working on chapter 5. Don't you guys feel so proud of me?

Haruhi: I'm impressed.

Thank you. Wait…

Haruhi: The authoress owns nothing but her OCs Kyori and Katsumi, and the plot. Kimiko belongs to Hirumasbabysis, and Takako belongs to Demonyokokuramafan. Rated M for perverted little girls, nudity, and violence.

Let's go!

Grey Rose- Chapter 5: Apology

**Umehito Nekozawa's POV**

I lay on my bed in my dark, dimly candle-lit room and thought about the day I just went through.

Kyori's a _girl_? She was very convincing, I never would have guessed.

But now I think I understand why he- I mean she was so attached to me. Did he- SHE really like me that way? I guess the question was: Do I really like hi- HER that way? I wasn't sure. Was that this feeling? The queasy something-stuck-in-my-throat feeling? Was it-

"SENPAI!" I heard the voices of the three murder-teers. Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, and their little sister, Kimiko Hitachiin. Kimiko was only 3, but she was pure evil… Pure EVIL…

"MURDERERS!" I screamed at them and jumped back. But then I noticed they didn't have any lights. "Oh…"

"Hey, Neko-tan." Kimiko said, coming up to me. "What did you see of Yori-tan?"

My face turned red. "I didn't mean to see anything I wasn't supposed to, I had no idea he- SHE was a girl!"

"So you did see. You know she's female." Hikaru and Kaoru said fearfully in unison. "And she and Kyouya are completely defenseless…"

"'Defenseless?'" I didn't have a clue what was going on. "What do you mean?"

Kimiko tugged on my pants leg, and I looked down at her. "Yori-tan has a dark past…"

I was suddenly worried now. It was official, I did. I liked Kyori that way. "I guess you should know. Kimiko?" Said red-headed girl's brothers asked in unison.

"Sit down." I did as told. "A few years ago, there was a man of the Ootowi family, and a woman whom he liked. They got mawwied, and had a baby. But the baby was a giwl, so she was taught to act wike a boy until they couwd have a mawe child, because the Ootowi family didn't want the giwl to mawwy her famiwy's _zaibatsu_ to her husband. But one day, seven years after the giwl had been born, her mom got pwegnant again, but after twee weeks, she and her husband- the Ootowi man died in a car crash. The wittle giwl was forced to wive wif her uncew and cousins, but she had controw ovew an entiwe company at seven years owd. Everyone twied to get her to sign it away, but she wefused. Den, years later, she went to middwe schoow with her favowite cousin who was awso the onwy one nice to her, and a hawfer boy found out her twue gendew. When she got home water that day, she was beaten hard with a basebaw bat. And dat's what's happened evewy time since." It was a bit difficult to understand a three year old, she couldn't make all the right sounds yet. But I knew what she was saying.

I thought about it for a while. Then it came to me.

Kyori was being beaten.

And it was all because of me.

I wouldn't stand for it. I got up, and marched down the halls and down the stairs with the Hitachiins behind me. "You forgot your cloak and wig!"

I ignored her. I didn't care what happened now, I just wanted to see Kyori and apologize for the pain that I caused him- HER, and the sunlight will be my punishment. I ran outside to the cars, and I got one of the drivers to take me and the Hitachiins to the Ootori home. I could tell that the driver heard the urgency in my voice, because he went as fast as legally possible.

We arrived there quickly, and all four of us went up to the door. Hikaru rang the bell, and we waited. After a while, a woman somewhere around 23 to 25 years of age answered the door. Her hair was short and purplish-black in color. She wore a black maid's outfit, so she was probably a maid. But she looked familiar…

Then it struck me. "Nurse Katsumi?"

"I'm also a maid in the Ootori home. Mr. Nekozawa, you shouldn't be here, you might get in trouble with Master Kyouya's father…" She replied.

"I have to see Kyori. I want to apologize to hi- HER." I kept wanting to call Kyori a boy, and I needed to work on that…

Katsumi thought about it, then looked around inside. "I'm surprised the sun isn't killing you…"

"It is," I gasped from the pain which was starting to set in. "very much so…"

"Alright, come on, I'll make sure Kyori's room is dark, so it doesn't hurt you further." She motioned for us to follow her with her hand, and we did. She led us up a flight of stairs, down several halls as quickly as she could. "Takako and Tamaki are already here."

"The boss is here? He didn't say anything about that…" Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?) trailed off.

"At least I don't think he did." The other twin stated.

Katsumi stopped at a door in the hall, and knocked on it. I heard a few gasps in the room, and I was sure one of them was in pain. "It's just me, Master Kyouya."

"Come in, then." Ootori said from the other side of the door. The nurse/maid opened the door and walked in, telling us o come in with her hand.

"I brought some visitors, Mistress Kyori." She turned out the lights, then turned on a dim lamp across the room before closing the curtains.

I looked over at the bed, and Kyori was sitting there, clinging to hi- HER cousin's arm, and covered in hi- HER own blood. "N-Nekozawa-sen…pai..?" H-SHE asked. "Wh-what are you…doing here..? And how did you…get here without the use…of your…cloak..?" Kyori began to cough, and all you saw was blood come up her throat. On the foot of the bed, Takako was clinging to Tamaki, and she was either crying or muffling yells.

Suoh looked over at me and jumped. "Ah! Nekozawa-senpai!" He was still scared of me from when he (Grr…) stepped on Belzenef.

"It's alright, I only came here to talk to Kyori-ku- I mean, Kyori-chan."

"No, please call me…'kun'…" Kyori told me, reaching her arm out towards me. "N-Neko-senpai…" Ootori noticed this and stood up.

"Senpai, I believe that means she wants you." He motioned for me to come over, then he motioned for everyone else to leave, which I don't think Kyori saw.

"Alright, everyone outside that's able to get up, club meeting!" Suoh faked. Everyone followed, and Takako was still clinging to Tamaki. Kyori was her (I was used to calling Takako and Haruhi girls) best friend, so seeing her like this really hit her hard.

As soon as everyone, even Nurse Katsumi, was out, I sat on the bed next to Kyori. Almost immediately, h- SHE wrapped her arms around my arm which was closest to her (which was my left one), and buried hi- HER face in it. I looked down at her face, and tears were streaming down it, mixing with the blood on hi- HER cheeks. She choked back a sob, and then began to full-out cry hi- HER lungs out.

Her, she, GIRL, UMEHITO NEKOZAWA! GIRL!

Okay. Now I've got it embedded in my head. Kyori Ootori = girl.

"Neko-senpai, you shouldn't…be here…" She sobbed. "He'll hurt you, too…"

I jumped. "He…will?" I asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "Not as bad as me…He'll smack you across your face and tell the maids to get you out. That's all…" She hugged my arm tighter and winced at the pain it caused her. I looked at her arms, which were bare due to the fact that her sleeves were rolled up, and they were bruised so much that they were almost bruises _themselves_! There were cuts throughout them, and I had no idea where they'd come from. "It would-" She paused to turn her head and cough, probably so she didn't get more blood on me than necessary. "kill me to see…him hurt you, senpai…"

This caught me off guard. "What…did you say?"

She made a weird sound in her throat and looked down. "N-nothing, senpai…"

I turned her head to look at me and looked her in her grey eyes through her glasses. "What did you say, Kyori?"

"I said…" She held back a cough before continuing. "It would kill me…to see him hurt you, senpai…" I saw more red appear on her face. She was _blushing_. While looking at _me_. Did she like me the way I liked her?

I took her chin with my right hand and turned my head slightly to the right, closing my eyes as my lips locked with hers.

**KYORI'S POV**

My eyes widened, and a small gasp escaped my throat. Was this really happening? Was I hallucinating? Even if he did like me before, after seeing me like this, wouldn't he not even want to be near someone as doomed as I was? I was cursed with a female life, and a family of power-hungry maniacs save for Kyou-sama. And when I looked so much like a boy, how could he bear to let me hug his arm? Did he really not care what happens at all?

Maybe…some people _are_ like heaven on earth when they're near you. I closed my eyes, put my bruised, scarred arms around his neck, and returned his kiss as I felt him put his arms gently around me. Yes, some people were, and Nekozawa-senpai was one of those people.

I was so happy, I didn't hear the door open, and all I heard was someone yelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The all-too-familiar voice of my uncle boomed. Me and senpai broke apart, removing our arms from each other. "I leave you alone for not even thirty minutes, and you bring a boy in here! You've got a lot of nerve, you little- and why are the lights out? Are you a whore, too, now?" He turned on the lights, and Neko-senpai flinched, hiding under the covers as best as he could.

"MURDERER!" He screamed. I analyzed where his shoulder was, and began to move my hand along his arm.

"Senpai, calm down."

"So this is the Nekozawa's boy? Of all the people…" My uncle growled. He grabbed the baseball bat he kept in the corner, came over to my bed, kicked Nekozawa-senpai like a dog, causing him to fall to the floor, and then held the bat up above his head. I knew what was coming next, so I flinched. The cold steel hit my arm, and I cried out in pain. Not only was it causing more bruises, but it was hitting the old ones, making them sting like mad. I twitched at the pain, and was hit in the stomach with another blow. Tears streamed down my face, but I didn't dare make a sound other than a cry of pain. I wouldn't sob, I wouldn't yell, I wouldn't scream, but I would cry out in anguish. The bat hit my back, and then arm, and then my gut was faced with torment, and I held back a scream, replacing it with an agonized whimper.

I could take this, I've _been_ taking it for years- ever since Tamaki found out in sixth grade. I just had to endure it one more year, and then I'd be free to leave. One more year of pain, torture, and agony, but it was only one more. And if I stayed away from people for that year, I'd be perfectly fine.

The bat struck my left arm, and I heard a loud cracking sound. This time, I yelped and thrashed in pain. I knew what had happened, and I didn't like it. I tried to sit up, my left arm hanging limp from my shoulder, but I collapsed, and landed on it, crying out.

I waited for the next blow, but it didn't come, and I heard somebody other than me yell in distress. I looked up, and tears flowed from my eyes at the sight.

Nekozawa-senpai had taken the blow for me.

**UMEHITO NEKOZAWA'S POV**

I sat back on the bed, holding the place between my neck and shoulder where the bat had collided with my body. "I…won't let you hurt her anymore…" I gasped, trying to endure the pain of the light and the hit from the baseball bat. "If I did that, what kind of…man would I be..? Real men don't hit women for their gender over power…nor do we hit women at all… Without them…where would we be..? You have a mother…Kyouya does, too…So do I…we all do…And guess what..? They're all women…" I was then struck in my head with the bat, causing it to bleed. "cause men can't keep the human race going on their own… So suck it up…" My head was struck again, harder this time. "and take the fact that your niece…is a girl like the man you should be…You think you're protecting your pride when really, all you're doing…is making a young girl cry…" He hit me in my stomach this time. "You've made…bloodshed for five to six years…if you've been doing this since Suoh found out…Do you really think…making her bleed…is the best way to make things…right..?" I gasped once more as I was hit in the shoulder before sliding off Kyori's bed and collapsing onto my knees. "I won't…let you…make the girl I love…bleed…anymore…" I strained myself to pull the bat out of his hands and stood up.

"Neko-senpai..?" I heard Kyori ask from behind me.

I held the bat over my head, staring at Mr. Ootori with a pissed off expression, showing how I felt at him right now. "This is what you deserve for hurting her!" I used all the strength I had left to slam the bat onto his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and I soon did the same, keeping myself awake for as long as possible. But I was glad, that I could stand up to the rays of the sun to get here, and the lights in Kyori's room to stand up to her uncle and defend her. And I was glad, that I was able to show Kyori…how I really felt about her. My vision began to get blurry, but I saw someone get on their knees in front of me after pushing Mr. Ootori out of the way.

"Neko-senpai…!" I heard the voice of the person call out to me. I tried to call out her name to let her know I was still awake. But when I opened my mouth, I was too weak to speak a word.

I closed my eyes when I couldn't even make out any shapes anymore, and the only thing that came to mind before I lost consciousness was her name.

Kyori.

A/N: AWWWWWWW! THAT WAS SOOOOOO CUUUUTE!

Haruhi: Hey, Takako, he's mine! *Takes Tama*

Takako: Hey! *Takes Tama back*

Haruhi: Mine!

Takako: Mine!

Both: Grr…

Oh boy. Kimiko, will you please? I don't know where Hunny-senpai went.

Kimiko: Read and Review!


	6. Solution

A/N: Chapter 6! Victory is MINE. Nekozawa-senpai had a total Keiichi Maebara moment in the last chapter with the bat, didn't he?

Nick: Yeah, kinda.

This is my new co-host, Nick! He's one of my friends.

Nick: … -facepalm-

Taka-chan, the disclaimer!

Takako: The authoress owns nothing but her OCs Kyori and Katsumi, and the plot. Kimiko belongs to Hirumasbabysis, and I belong to Demonyokokuramafan. Rated M for perverted little girls, nudity, and violence.

Nick: … (wide eyes)

ONWARD!

Grey Rose- Chapter 6: Solution

**Kyori Ootori's POV**

I sat next to my unconscious senpai, hoping he would wake up soon. I brought him back to his house and put him in his room so he'd wake up a bit more comfortably.

But…I'm still unsure…Am I…awake? I touched my fingertips to my lips and then turned my head to look at Nekozawa-senpai. It felt so real, but much too good to be true…

Did Umehito Nekozawa really kiss me? Thinking about it made me blush. It was absolutely wonderful, but did it really happen, or am I dreaming? Staring at the ground, I wondered if I'd heard what I thought I had.

"_I won't…let you hurt the girl I love…anymore…"_

Did he say that? Or was I hearing things?

I held Belzenef to my chest in a one-armed hug. "Belzenef…tell me I'm awake…" I pleaded out loud to the small cat puppet that Nekozawa-senpai treasured so much. I knew he wouldn't answer, being a puppet, but-

"Oh, trust me Kyori…You're awake." A familiar voice reassured me.

I'm hallucinating. Or asleep. I looked at Belzenef with wide eyes. "Eh?"

Then I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me and my face got warm. "Behind you, Kyori…" The voice then chuckled a bit, and I felt something on my right shoulder.

I turned my head to the right to see Nekozawa-senpai resting his head on my shoulder. "N-Nekozawa-senpai! You're awake! D-did I wake you?"

He shook his head slowly, weakly. "No…You're okay. Do you feel alright, Kyori? You took a bit of a beating." I saw his eyes find their way to my broken arm and back up to my face.

I gripped my broken arm, not caring about the pain it caused me. "Nothing I'm not used to…"

I heard him hold his breath, and felt his hold on my waist get tighter. "'Nothing you're…not used to'? You shouldn't be used to that kind of abuse. You shouldn't have been abused at all."

"That's right!" Takako cried, coming into the room. "And I won't stand for it! TAAAAAAMAAAAA!" She then stormed out of the room in a bratty fit.

**Tamaki Suoh's POV**

"TAMAAAAAAA!" Takako sobbed, running out of Nekozawa-senpai's room and nearly knocking me over.

"What's wrong, princess?" I asked, holding her comfortingly.

She pulled away, stomped her foot and threw down her hands. "I want things better for Auntie! I want a better life for her, and I want it now, Tama!"

I immediately agreed. "I'll do what I can. Takako. Maaaamaaaa!"

Kyouya came over with one hand in his pocket and pushing his glasses up with the other. "What is it, Daddy?" He asked, his normal calm down now flooded with worry for Kyori.

"Call the police. We're going to make Kyori's life better for her. Your father can't keep doing this to her."

In the blink of an eye, his cell was up to his ear, and he was smiling. "I couldn't agree more."

**The Next Day, Kyori Ootori's POV**

"Kyori-kun, what happened to your arm?" One of my usual clients, Kameko Shiroyama asked.

"Oh, I just fell down some stairs. I'll be alright." I lied, taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you for your concern."

Red appeared across her nose. "O-of course, Kyori-kun…" I am _so_ good at this.

When I began to play with her long brown hair, the rest of my clients squealed. "KYAAA!" "Me next!" "You're amazing, Kyori-kun!" I felt like Tamaki.

"Kyori…" A pleasing, dark voice called out.

My clients huddled around me, freaking out. "What was that?" "Kyori-kun…"

"It's alright, ladies. Calm down." I assured them, standing up. I looked over at the doors to the Black Magic Club, and the right door swung open.

Then, my favorite person in the world stepped out in his cloak and wig and came toward me. As soon as he was close enough, he held me in one arm and made Belzenef kiss my cheek with the other. "How are you? You know, besides your broken arm. Yesterday was harsh." He said.

I smiled. "It was, but we got through it."

"And..?"

I though for a moment. Oh yeah. "And I'm alright aside from my broken arm."

"Good. Otherwise, I'd have to curse someone with Belzenef!"

I tried to keep my laugh as masculine as possible, seeing as how my clients were still in the room. "Neko-kun, you're so funny."

He looked at me and blinked twice. "I'm dead serious, Kyor-" I cut him off by locking my lips with his, and his eyes widened.

Behind me, my clients gasped and talked amongst themselves. "Kyori-kun's really gay?" "I think it's cute!" "Oh my gosh…"

Neko-kun pulled away and chuckled. "If only they knew. But I can't believe you did that in public."

"I don't care."

"Me either. Which brings me to another subject. Kyouya?"

Itoko-sama came over with Taka-chan and Daddy with a smile on his face. "Kyori, I have good news. But first, ladies, I'm sorry, but the Host Club is closed for the day. Kyori will attend to you again, tomorrow."

"Alright." "Bye, Kyori-kun!" "See you tomorrow, Kyori-kun!"

As soon as they were gone, I turned to Kyouya. "So what's going on?" I asked.

"We've fixed a big problem!" Takako exclaimed.

"We've had your uncle arrested, so he can't hurt you anymore!" Tamaki announced.

And I practically football tackled him for it. "OW! My arm! Bad idea, bad idea… But thank you!" I said.

Neko-kun helped me up and kissed my forehead. "Be careful, Kyori. And Takako?" Neko-kun asked.

"Oh yeah, Auntie!" She giggled.

I looked over at the brown-haired girl with a curious facial expression. "What is it?" I questioned.

"You're going to be living with Nekozawa-senpai!"

I blinked twice, blushed, and looked from Takako to Neko-kun. "I'm gonna be…living with Neko-kun?"

"It's probably not a good idea for you to stay in the Ootori home, and you could be in such better conditions. You're staying with the Takako and the rest of the Fujioka family until all of your things are in the room in my home you'll be given, but…" Neko-kun trailed off.

I hugged him with my good arm. "Thank you…"

I felt Belzenef on my cheek again, and an arm around my waist. "You're welcome. Anything for you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I could tell… things were going to be so much better.

A/N: AWWWWWWW! A perfect ending for this cute little fanfic. But don't get out your tissue boxes just yet! There WILL be a sequel! So keep logging in and checking for updates! And please, Read and Review!

Hunny-senpai: And for your enjoyment, we're going to give you a sneak peek at the first chapter!

_**Kyori Ootori's POV**_

_Or so I thought…_

_I limped into the host club a few days later, having been freshly beaten before entering the schoolyard. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I made my way to The Black Magic Club's doors. I knocked, trying to keep myself from breaking down._

_The door cracked open, and Neko-kun gasped, taking in my disposition. "Kyori, what happened to you?" He asked, moving my hair out from in front of my eyes._

_I choked back a sob and gripped his shirt with my good hand. "They're after me."_


End file.
